


Behind closed Doors

by rise_above_this



Category: Hawaii (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Danny, M/M, PWP, Slash, Top Steve, plot who needs plot, well sometimes you do, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rise_above_this/pseuds/rise_above_this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve finds out about Danny's claustrophobia he makes amends for being a terrible boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I was given a challenge to write a McDanno PWP on tumblr, now I have not ever written pwp or slash I am fluffy schmoop fan but I like a challenge and well this is what happens. I hope you like...it's kind of a add on to the episode where Steve found out that Danny was claustrophobic and well yeah this happens...onto the show...*runs away*

Steve and Danny been quiet on the drive back to work, only the radio playing between them neither of them was listening really it was just background noise. When they got to headquarters there was still the silence and there wasn't the bonus of having Kono or Chin around.

"Steve I'm gonna go run background on…the victim.' Danny said and he didn't know what he really was saying.

'Wait." Steve whispered reaching out his hand and he held Danny's hand tightly. 'What you said back there about me not paying attention to you." Danny shook his head.

"That was outta line, I shouldn't have said it, you pay plenty of attention to me'

"But you're right, it's something huge and I never not once picked up on that you have claustrophobia after being together for four years how is that possible?'

'As much as I like hearing I am right, I should have said told you but it's not like a situation ever brought itself up where I had to face my worst fear well until today. In fact I think I had my last attack back in Jersey it's no big deal.'

'Then why would you say that I don't pay attention to you?' Danny sighed.

"Because, because sometimes people just say things without thinking that's why Steve."

Steve pulled Danny close to him.

"I love you." He whispered placing a hand at the back of Danny's neck, he leaned down closer to Danny.

'I know that.' Danny said loving the feel and touch of Steve's rough hands on his skin.

"And you should have told me about having claustrophobia." Steve brushed a finger across Danny's lower lip.

'You have super-secret, classified seal crap you can't tell me about so aren't we kind of even?'

'That is entirely different." Steve said kissing Danny, the kiss was gentle and sweet and Danny opened his mouth to talk but Steve shut him up as his tongue brushed against Danny's and then he sucked gently at the tip of Danny's tongue, sending a rush of weakness into Danny's knees. "You like that?' Steve asked and Danny wondered why did Steve stop, why was he such a tease. Danny imagining Steve sucking not his tongue but a other body part. A body part that was growing just at the thought of that warm month encircled around it.

"I don't know if I like that show me again.' And Steve laughed and took Danny's face in both his hands and started kissing him again and sucking at Danny's tongue. Steve took hold of Danny's shoulders and pushed Danny him against a wall, his knee separating Danny's legs and giving the slightest friction to that other place of Danny's that was hardening and needed that tongue of Steve's that was flicking inside his mouth. Yes, absolutely without a doubt that was what he needed. Danny groaned in yearning.

"I take that as a yes.' Steve whispered kissing the soft skin of Danny's neck and Danny simply nodded his approval. Steve knew what he was doing, knew what parts of Danny's body needed attention to turn him on. And right now Danny's body was all his. Steve began unbuttoning the first button on Danny's shirt and followed every piece of revealed skin with a kiss until he reached the last button and he began tugging and pulling Danny's shirt out of his pants.

'Woah, woah.' Danny whispered holding and stopping Steve's hand from further exploring. Like he was coming to his senses. 'We're kind of, no wait.' He said looking around. "We are in the open here and if someone walks in.' Steve was back to nuzzling Danny's neck with his mouth and his hands was running up and down Danny's exposed chest.

"If someone walks in we'll give them a show.' Steve said his hand stopped at Danny's belt and he slid a finger in the waist band of Danny's pants.

"That's not funny.' Danny's breathing was a little heavy he was concentrating on that damn finger of Steve's that was stroking the skin at his waist.

'Do you want me to stop?' Steve whispered tugging at Danny's belt buckle and he ran his tongue down the length of Danny's chest. 'Tell me to stop and I'll stop."

"Don't stop.' Steve smiled.

'You sure?" Steve asked.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah' Danny said hurriedly. 'Don't stop.' Steve bent down on his knees in front of Danny. He undid the belt buckle and loosened the belt. He felt Danny's hand on his head. Steve pushed Danny's pants down to his ankles. Steve took Danny's cock in his hand and immediately Danny's hand on Steve's head tightened. Steve stroked Danny's cock up and down, he tightened the grip and continued the rhythm and Danny whispered 'Fuck." Arching his neck and turning his head up at the ceiling, his eyes closed.

Steve still holding Danny's cock in his hand leaned in and ran his tongue up the length of it and Danny's eyes were forced open by the new sensation and he gasped. Steve's tongue flicked at the head of Danny's cock he tasted the salty taste of precum. And flicked at the sensitive head again and again.

'Steven.' Danny managed to whisper out between breaths.

'I guess I don't have to ask if you like that." Steve flicked his tongue on the head of Danny's cock again and his hand was still stroking Danny's cock and Danny muttered something unintelligible. Neither of them was aware anymore of their surroundings Danny no longer cared if someone walked in and saw him half naked with Steve kneeled down in front of him, in front of him toying and playing with his cock.

Steve's hand stopped moving and he held Danny's cock at the base and he took Danny in his mouth he heard Danny's breathing pick up. Steve's mouth and hand moved in synch up and down Danny's length. Danny looked down at Steve, Steve fucking him with his mouth and his hand.

'That's it, that's it, don't stop, don't…' Danny whined as his cock hit the back of Steve's throat and he began his own rhythm that matched Steve's mouth and hand, Danny's hips pushed back and forth, pushing his cock into Steve's warm mouth wanting and needing more. Steve's other free hand moved to Danny's ass, moving to his hole and slowly massaged it while he was still pumping Danny's cock in his mouth and hand. Slowly Steve inserted his finger inside Danny. Danny cried out reached out,holding onto Steve's shoulders for support he squeezed those muscled tanned shoulders hard. Steve was slowly fucking Danny with his finger and as Danny loosened Steve inserted another finger. And Danny's eyes were pinched shut. He was only thinking of the sensations that Steve was sending through his entire body. And then it stopped and Danny heaved thinking for a moment that someone had walked in on them.

'It's okay babe, we're still alone.' Steve said standing up and he started kissing Danny again and Danny felt Steve's erection as they embraced and he sneaked a hand between them and he stroked Steve's cock through the thick cloth of cargo pants and Steve moved his erection against Danny's hand. Danny began to fumble with getting Steve out of his pants.

"Stupid cargo pants.' Danny muttered and Steve laughed against Danny's mouth as they kissed again.

"Lemme.' Steve instructed pushing Danny's hands away and he undid the cargo pants and Danny was immediately on his knees licking a trail along Steve's stomach stopping at Steve's navel to lick and gently bite the tender skin. Steve pulled his sweater over his head and tossed it aside he wrestled Danny's shirt off and tossed it aside as well.

Danny ran his hand up and down Steve's smooth cock, he felt the precum on his fingertips and Steve lifted the hand to Danny's mouth and he licked at the precum hungrily.

Steve wrapped a arm around Danny's waist and half lifted and dragged him to the nearest desk.

"Turn around." Steve ordered and Danny didn't hesitate he turned around his smooth ass facing Steve. Steve took hold of the back of Danny's neck and leaned over the smaller man. Kissing and nibbling at Danny's back all the way down till he reached the curve of Danny's ass. He bent down and pulled Danny's ass closer and rubbed it roughly again and licked it sending a quiver through Danny's body. Steve's tongue searched and probed the sensitive hole that his fingers has massaged earlier.

"Steven please.' Danny begged pushing his ass out he couldn't hold on any longer it was too much. Steve licked at the hole once more and Danny shuddered against him.

"You want me to fuck you?" Steve asked positioning himself between Danny's legs and Danny opened his legs wider.

"Fuck me.' Danny answered and Danny gripped the wood of the desk tightly as he felt the tip of Steve's cock rubbing against his hole, teasing and playing. "I hate you.' Danny moaned. Steve put a hand on Danny's hips, keeping him in place. 'Shut up you love me." Steve said as he slowly pushed his erection into Danny's opening and he kept it there as Danny panted at the welcomed intrusion that filled him up entirely.

'This what you wanted?' Steve asked grabbing a fistful of Danny's blonde hair and sliding his erection half way out.

'Mmmmmm yeah, yes…oh fuck.' Steve drove his cock deep inside Danny and this time he started pumping himself in and out of Danny who was gasping with every single movement. Steve forced Danny's head down onto the desk, pushing his chest against the cool wood, Steve motioned himself tighter against Danny's ass and moved harder between Danny's legs. Steve placed his hands on either side of the desk for leverage and with Danny bent over the desk he began to fuck him harder. Danny held onto the desk, his knuckles burning white hot as Steve fucked him and fucked him hard.

"I'm gonna cum baby." Steve grunted feeling Danny's body tense up beneath him and he continued sliding his dick in and out of Danny roughly. He felt it coming the release and he had no control, his world went blank with ecstasy. He came inside Danny who shuddered beneath him and Steve flipped Danny around all he had to do was stroke Danny's cock and Danny came hard shaking and groaning under Steve's touch. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and was breathing hard as he laid spread on the desk.

"You okay?" Steve whispered licking at Danny's cock and Danny jumped at the sensation.

'Define okay.' He said with a laugh.

'Come here.' Steve pulled Danny up into a sitting position and he wrapped his arms around Danny who laid limp against his chest. 'I love you so much."

'I love you too."

'And maybe I don't always pay enough attention to you.' Danny laughed looking up to Steve.

'After this I think it's safe to say you pay pretty close attention to me." Steve bent down kissed Danny's wet forehead.

"We better clean up here." Danny said with eyes closed even though he didn't want to move at all.

"Poor Kono's desk.' Steve said and Danny burst out laughing.

"Yeah poor Kono's desk."


End file.
